


One Animal

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King tried to disregard children resting as he performed the piano and many songs.





	One Animal

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King tried to disregard children resting as he performed the piano and many songs. He glanced at a pet alligator's spirit. His eyes widened. The Sewer King remembered remaining with the sick alligator prior to its demise recently. He smiled. The alligator always enjoyed concerts alive and deceased.

 

THE END


End file.
